Sorry I Ask
by Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura
Summary: Dedicado a Youjibell, disque un songfic con la cancion de Liza Minelli Sorry I Ask. Fluffy, Angst, infidelidad implicita.


_**Sorry i Ask**_

Song Fic : Perdón por preguntar

Muy importante leerlo escuchando la canción, Cantada por Liza Minelli: Sorry I Ask

Dedicado a Youjibell, con mucho amor. Feliz cumple.

.

.

.

La casa estaba tranquila, el lago seguía en el mismo lugar y el sol se ponía dejando un lindo rastro de destellos rojos y amarillos, en conclusión un bonito dia y como todos, se encontraba en la cocina tratando de preparar la cena. Las temblorosas manos y las lágrimas luchando por salir de las orbes negras parecían un decorado más en la casita. Su palacio, que no era más que 2 habitaciones con cocina y baño que con amor, él y su compañero habían arreglado.

Con una sonrisa amarga recordaba el dia en que lo habían comprado, el mismo había puesto el dinero ya que su compañero había huido de casa sin nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta y el, con sus escasos ahorros y su trabajo de medio tiempo no reparo en gastarlo todo con tal de encontrar un refugio para su amor y el. Fueron años hermosos, tristes pero tan llenos de amor que les permitió sobrevivir y conseguir una mejor vida.

Hoy en dia, gracias a sus constantes sacrificios, a los días de escasez, a las dobles jornadas de trabajo su compañero había logrado ser abogado y el licenciado en computación, no les dejaba mucho pero por una vez ambos llegaron a sentirse realizados.

Al menos eso pensó él y aquel último pensamiento lo lleno de tanta amargura que abandono el intento de cena…

.

.

.

A las 9 como todos los días entro a casa esperando cenar y darse una ducha, quizás terminar unos papeleos o leer algún libro dejado por la mitad. Pero la casa estaba apagada, la cena abandonada a la mitad y una buena pasada de polvo adornaba la mayoría de los muebles. Suspiro decidido a no enfadarse con su compañero, el cual a todas luces parecía haber salido corriendo.

Cansado como estaba decidió tomar una ducha para luego seguir haciendo lo que sea que estaba a mitad de hacer y pasar algo por la casa para ponerla un poco más arreglada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró sentado en la cama.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto temiendo alguna enfermedad repentina.

No hubo respuesta y él se acerco para mirarlo. Su pareja miraba al piso y sus ojos parecían perdidos. Le toco la frente en busca de fiebre pero solo encontró un gesto de rechazo que lo alejo de su pareja.

- ¿Horo te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?-

- ¿Si te pregunto algo me lo dirás?-

- Sabes que si amor- le dijo tratando de no preocuparse.- ¿Paso algo?-

- _¿Es bonita?-_ y su pareja le dio la cara.- _O déjame ponerlo de esta manera, ¿la amas? _- Su voz fue apenas un murmullo pero parecía como si lo hubiera gritado. -_Siento preguntar-._

-Ho…-

- _¿Es soltara? O déjame ponerlo de esta manera ¿me dejaras?-_

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir mientras un abismo se abría entre los dos. Tan cansados que ¿Para qué mentir? ¿Para que las mascaras? ¿Para que luchar durante tantos años?... ¿Para qué?

- No quiero dejarte- Repuso Ren con el dolor de su compañero reflejado en sus propios ojos. Cansado como si de repente en sus hombros cayeran 20 años.

- N_o pero vete, sobreviviré lo sabes y tú debes asegurar lo que es mejor para ti, como siempre - _Y la fría rabia se hizo presente, y Horo lo sujeto por la camisa y lo estampo en la pared. Y él no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿_Le gustare? O déjame ponerlo de esta manera, ¿La conozco?_ – Y su voz se rompió en la última pregunta, y ambos se encontraron en el camino de la desesperación.

- Debo casarme-.

- ¿Y quién te obliga? – Le grito azotándole de nuevo.- ¿quién?- Y sus lágrimas salieron. – ¿Tu maldita ambición, tu orgullo?- y desesperado se apodero de sus labios.- quien Ren sino tu que no fuiste feliz conmigo-.

- Es mentira-.

- No es mentira y _gracias por los maravillosos años, gracias por el juego, por las mentiras, por tener el coraje de responderme_-.

- Déjame explicarte…-

- _no quiero escucharte_-

- mi familia…-

- _no quiero escucharte_-.

- yo te amo-.

- _no quiero escucharte_- le grito y su mejilla se coloro de rojo al recibir la bofetada.

- _solo hay algo que quiero decir y luego te puedes ir _a vivir tu maravillosa vida, a ser el maldito infeliz y cobarde que siempre has sido_-._

- Horo no hagas esto-

_-¿Sabes que Señor? ¿Sabes que Bastardo? ¿Sabes qué extraño?- _

_- Lo siento EL me pregunto-. _

_._

_._

_._

_Feliz _cumpleaños preciosa _


End file.
